1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding structure and manufacturing method thereof; in particular, to an EMI structure and manufacturing method thereof that raises the EMI shielding efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronic circuit components used by today's electronic products all requires electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding structure. The primary purpose of which is to prevent the effect of electromagnetic interference from occurring between each circuit components. For each type of electronic products, only those with adequate EMI shielding structure can operate in a stable fashion with high reliability, and so as to gain the trust and loyalty of users. Therefore, for electronic fields of computer, mobile phones, transportation devise, navigation systems, household appliances, all require technology related to EMI shielding structure.
Manufacturing technologies related to EMI shielding structures, are somewhat limited due to effects of uneven thickness caused by sputtering manufacturing method, so that the overall physical structure is large, or the manufacturing time is prolonged, so that EMI shielding efficiency is non-ideal and the manufacturing cost is increased. Therefore, research on uniform thickness of the EMI shielding structure is the foremost goal for the present improvement of EMI shielding structure.